The Marauders
by FeatherEllie
Summary: A series of short one shots about each Marauder. Comment and criticism encouraged, enjoy!
1. James

All characters belong to our Queen J.K Rowling.

James

James Potter stood over his son as he slept peacefully and silently in his little wooden crib. Looking down on Harry's round little face as he breathed rhythmically, James speculated at how beautiful his little son looked tucked up asleep, it seemed impossible that he could love someone so much. His son.

It had never struck James that he would one day become a father. He remembered his days at school causing havoc with Remus and Sirius while Peter followed in their tracks, struggling to keep up. He remembered trying to woo Lily Evans and finally winning her heart, being able to call her his: girlfriend, fiancée, bride and now his wife. He remembered the begging of the war and the start of their struggle and being a rebel against society fighting to protect their world and now his son.

Harry was a blessing. He had given James the extra push he needed. He had given him something worth fighting for! He had a family to protect now, he had his beautiful wife and his only son to keep safe from harm and ensure that they would have many years together to enjoy each other.

James could wait to watch his boy grow up.


	2. Remus

All characters belong to our Queen J.K Rowling

Remus

Remus didn't visit Godric's Hollow often but he felt that it was time he paid his old friend a visit. He made his way between the graves until he arrived beside the one holding the Potters'. Remus let out a strained sigh and sat beside the tomb stone. "Hello Prongs," he said softly patting the top of the stone. "I trust you're taking care of my Lily, I'm afraid I haven't done a very good job of taking care of Sirius…" Remus let his voice trail off. It didn't matter that James wasn't actually sitting in front of him; it was always difficult to tell someone their best friend has died. "The thing is James, he's gone. In fact he's probably with you now."

A smile broke out across his face as he imagined his best friends being reunited in Heaven or where ever they are. Lily probably cried when she saw him. The two of them are probably already in trouble or causing havoc or upsetting the locals.

"I'm all on my own now Prongs. Peter's with you-know-who, did you know? He betrayed you all those years ago and we blamed Sirius. I lost all those years with Padfoot because no one would listen to him and now he's gone." Remus paused so his voice wouldn't break. "I've been trying to look after you're boy James, I've been helping him and I even had to hold him back or we would have lost him too."

The air surrounding Remus seemed thick as he thought back to the night in the Ministry, as he remembered the pain in his best friend's son face as he watched his God Father disappear through the veil. Lost forever.

"I miss you Prongs, and Lily too of course." He got to his feet and used his wand to conjure a small bunch of lilies and placed them on the grave. "I'll be seeing you, sooner or later. The latter hopefully." He placed his hand on the tombstone for a last time and disapperated leaving the graveyard and his friends behind.


	3. Sirius

All characters belong to our Queen J.K Rowling

Sirius

The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black was a lonely place for Sirius. It wasn't easy for him to be confined in the place where he had ran form when he was young to seek refuge elsewhere. It was almost ironic that the only place he was safe was the only place he hated.  
The room he hated most was the drawing room which had his family tree plastered to the wall. The faces of his father and mother and his extensive collection of relatives look down at him, watching him betray everything the black family stood for. The support for the Dark Lord was meant to be a strong force within that house and here he was resisting, as usual, to how the family conducted himself.

Sirius often spent rainy evenings sitting on the old and regal carpet scanning the wall. He saw the faces which had been blackened off through disgrace. The cousin who rebelled. The uncle who was a squib. And then his face.

His mother was disgusted with him when he had ran away which was worsened by how he conducted himself in the wizarding world. It had been an act of revenge when his mother had burned his face from the tapestry. He liked to think she had cried, perhaps felt some remorse, maybe even missed him but he knew that was not the case. She had Regulus, her Golden boy. Sirius' eyes fell on his brother's face and the flicked to his fathers and then his mother's before his eyes fell to the floor.

Sirius knew that he was a disgrace to the Black family name but he wished, as he sat in solitude, that his face was still on the wall. Azkaban may have held him prison but 12 Grimmauld Place was his personal prison cell and his sentence was sealed by the silence.


	4. Peter

All characters belong to our Queen J.K Rowling

Peter

The fire crackled happily in the grate of the Gryffindor common room spilling a rosy light across Peter who sat dozily on the sofa. There would be many nights when everyone else had gone to bed where Peter would sit alone and have time to think. He would let his mind wander between topics of concern. He would worry about his parents at home, he would go over moments from class in which he was embarrassed and he would obsess with his friends.

Peter only had three friends in the entire world and even at that he was not a fool to what was going on. The marauders had only accepted him in comically, he was the runt of the pack only there to be made fun of and do the bidding of the rest of them. When he would sit alone at night these facts filled him with rage. He would let his anger bubble over not knowing where to put it. What could he possibly do with the hatred he had for his only friends? He couldn't lash out on them and spend the rest of his school days hiding in the dungeons with Snivelling Snape but he knew it wasn't healthy to keep it all locked up inside.

Peter sat in the fire light bitterly, picking at his skin. There would come a day when they would need him as much as he had needed them and he would not fail to disappoint.


End file.
